TeaTime Madness
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: He raised an eyebrow in response. “Am I supposed to be?” he enquired. “Yes, yes you are.” She deadpanned.


**Name:-****Tea Time Madness**

**Author:-****Darkness of the Blue Moon**

**Genre:-**

**Characters:-****Haruno Sakura/Shuuhei Hisagi.**

**Rated:-****T**

**Words:-****1,502**

"speech"

'_thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura/Kazeshini'**_

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or Bleach.**

**Summary:-**"It's evident that I'm here." His voice held a hint of amusement.

Her smirk matched his tone. "That may be so, but explain to me why you aren't in the tea-room."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Am I supposed to be?" he enquired.

"Yes, yes you are." She deadpanned.

--------------------------------XIII--------------------------------------------

Hisagi scowled as he signed another document. The captain's worst enemy-paperwork- was piled in front of him. Admittedly, the stack was not as ominous or daunting it had been in the morning.

Beside him, he heard Shana muttering curse after curse, as she likewise filled out forms. Both their work was interrupted when the door opened.

"Haruno-taichou." looking up, he greeted his subordinate.

"Ah, Hisagi-taichou, there you are."

"It's evident that I'm here." His voice held a hint of amusement.

Her smirk matched his tone. "That may be so, but explain to me why you aren't in the tea-room."

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Am I supposed to be?" he enquired.

"Yes, yes you are." She deadpanned.

"Thursday already?" he grunted.

"Why else would I be here? I have paperwork too. But not enough to skip _this_ tradition."

"Go on taichou," urged his fukutaichou. "I can finish off the paperwork."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

As he joined Sakura by the door, she said something to him. He in turn nodded. She smiled-a small smile, but a smile none the less.

"After you're done, take the rest of the day off. Shinji's free too." She added winking.

The girl's face turned red. "Wha-what does that have to do with me?" she squeaked.

The 3rd Division captain waved dismissively. "Just a hint." And then they walked out.

The tea-room was, for want of a better term, a place sacred to Captains and their fukutaichous.

On Sundays, the Gotei 13's leaders and lieutenants met together for a crazy debate of sorts which usually ended in a 3-way fight between Kenpachi, Sakura and Hitsugaya.

Mondays, the room was inhabited by Ukitake Jyuushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. Tuesday, Soi Fon pranced around with Mayuri right behind her. Wednesday was cleaning day, and on Thursday NO-ONE dared interrupt the 3rd and 9th Division Captain's tea session.

-----------------------------XIII-----------------------

Shuuhei broke the silence. "So, what's up? It's a Thursday, but you have a motive."

She replied "We've got a new prototype today. Kurotsuchi-kun's made a 'lemon-tea'. I dunno what 'e calls it yet."

He waited patiently. She poured the tea and handed him his cup. White, with the design of his choker running in random directions-mostly vertically and diagonally. Hers was grey, with angel wings on one side, demon wings on the other.

"Well?"

"Do you know what today is?"

Silence. Shuuhei set down his cup, and turned his full attention to her.

"What about today?" his voice was cold curt.

"It's time."

"For what?"

"Time to let go, Shuuhei. We've held on too long. Much too long."

"How?" he picked up his cup swiveling it, like a sake cup. The liquid sloshing around is the only sound in the silence.

"Forgive and forget." A bitter smile met his eyes.

"You looked up to him."

"I still do. I even modeled myself _on_ him. But, I dropped all his negative qualities." she laughed bitterly.

She looked seriously at him.

"Ironic, isn't it? I don't believe in peace without bloodshed. At least, not anymore."

"Easier said then done." He grumbled.

"So true. Letting go is never easy." Commented a white haired man appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Jyuushiro-kun!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Shuuhei instinctively scrambled up and saluted.

The 13th Division captain rubbed the back of his head. "Yareyare Hisagi-taichou, no need to be so formal."

"Hai." He sat down slightly embarrassed.

"Ye're blushin' Shuu." Her tone was roguish. He recognized her momentary switchover with Hellwraith. And in another instant, she was back in control. He frowned slightly. That only happened when she was keeping a strong emotion under wraps; soon enough, it was bound to come out.

And then her words hit him in full force. The aforesaid blush returned with a vengeance.

"Did not!" he replied hotly

"Did so!" her voice sounded childishly stubborn.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Jyuushiro-kun!"

"Ukitake-taichou!"

"Mah, mah, calm down you two. Your behaviour doesn't befit captains of your standing." chided the older shinagami, sweatdropping.

"Sorry." They both mumbled. Their arms were crossed in a defensive posture. Shuuhei looked like he was trying to break his cup by glaring at it. Sakura was poutig like a spoilt child.

"Speaking of which, I've been hearing rumors."

"Oh?" asked Sakura biting into a tea cake. She gestured to the tray. Complying, he reached out and sampled one.

"Yes." The man leaned forward conspiratorially, and they unconsciously huddled together. Soft thick white hair fell over his shoulder.

'_**So soft…wanna touch…**__'_

'_Control yourself, Naka! I'm having trouble not to touch it too, how bad'll it look, Damnit!'_

"Someone's been babbling something about the two of you dating."

"Eh?" that jerked her out of her thoughts.

"Hai, the Rukon papers are full of it."

They said pair glanced at each other and waved it off laughing.

"Me and him/her?" they choked. Ukitake just stared silently at them as if they were crazy. After the last few cackles died away the room was silent for a moment.

"Sorry," chuckled Sakura wiping away a tear, "but that was so shittily funny."

"But I really don't care. If some _idiotic_ rumor **actually** makes a few people use their brains, then it's better that way."

Her phrasing caught Shuuhei off guard. _'Kazeshini, am I going crazy, or was that Tenshi?'_

'_**Tch. As if ya already aren't crazy.'**_

'_Just answer the question, Damnit!'_

'_**Jeez, keep 'yer pants on. Tha' **_**definitely**_** was Tenshi.'**_

'_Yābe. Something's fishy. And I don't like it one bit.'_

"Well then," sighed the white haired captain rising.

"Have fun you two, and don't do anything Shunsui would do." And with a wink, he was gone.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" grumbled Hisagi, stuffing another teacake in his face.

Surprised at not receiving a reply, he looked up. Sakura was leaning against the wall, with a cigarette held to her lips. She was eyeing him thoughtfully. But something in her look was sharp, unusual even.

Not for the first time, he noted the slender fingers, with the slight scar on the back of her right hand-a testament of a battle with a particularly nasty Fráccion member. Her full sleeve robe slid down her arm, the white material gathering behind her elbow.

His throat went dry as his gaze traveled up to her neck and rested on her face. Her lips were clamped on the bum and still somehow done up in a smirk. Nose, slightly on the buttonish side.

He felt himself swallow dryly. The Captain's eyes, they were…_burning_? No, not emerald fire, they smoldered with an almost feverish intensity.

"Shuu?"

"Eh?"_ 'No san, kun, baka or taichou? Weird.'_

"What would you do," Sakura spoke with relish, "if I asked ya ta kiss meh?"

For an instant he froze. _'So THAT's it.'_

A roguish grin spread over his features. "I'd hate to refuse a lady." His face fell and took on a look of slight confusion. "Oh right, ya ain't a lady you're a captain. Oh wait, that came out the wrong way." He tried to back off rasing his hands in surrender.

The 3rd Division taichou's hand twitched. Unmindful of the burn, she crushed the cigarette in her palm. Face contorted with rage, and hate "WHY YOU BASTARD!" she snarled, lunging, as if to kill. Only his superior reflexes enabled him to avoid the strike.

"Whoa," he caught her by the wrists, and kissed her. Hard. She relaxed in his grip. _'Shit.'_ Was her shaky thought as the 9th division captain's tongue entered her mouth and thoroughly ravaged it.

Suddenly a cup shattered and a familiar voice cussed. They broke apart to see a guilty looking, _blushing_ Renji staring. A dark aura instantly spread over the room. Shuuhei let go of Sakura. Sakura glared at Renji. Renji gulped.

Shuuhei smirked "You're in trouble now, Abarai. I'm kinda pissed, and Saki here-" he her on the back,"-don't look too happy either."

Renji stiffened as the tip of a katana's blade lifted his chin, forcing him to meet the eyes of two very pissed off captains.

"Five seconds _fukutaichou._" A cold voice ordered. An insane grin lit up the pinkette's face. "And you'd better run for your life, 'cause the Devil himself is after you."

Under his breath the purple haired man counted out Renji's head start. At the end of the given time, two, no three shouts were heard all over Seretei.

The first: "Reap, Kazeshini!"

The second: "Obliterate, HELLWRAITH!"

And the last: "Help me, ANYONE!"

--------------------------------XIII--------------------------------------------

**Five Hours Later**

The bloodied and beaten fukutaichou of the Sixth was found outside the 4th Division. Pinned to his chest was a note in elegant handwriting:

_With Compliments from the 3__rd__ and 9__th__._

**Haruno Sakura,**

**Hisagi Shuuhei.**

--------------------------------XIII--------------------------------------------

"You didn't wipe his memory by chance, did you?" enquired the man in a white coat.

"Of course," was the haughty answer. "Naka performed the memory wipe when I cracked him over the head with Hellwraith's bee-hind."

Shuuhei guffawed. "And replaced it with some crap bout a made-up fight?" he joked.

"Yes, yes I did."

He fell silent. "I hate you."

"Love ya too, Shuu-chan."

"So that means yes?" his voice was slightly eager.

"Maybe," was the mischievous reply, accompanied by a wink.

--------------------------------XIII--------------------------------------------

**Sorry I've been dormant for a while, but this needed to stew. Anyways, I'm into BleaNaru crossovers now, so expect those for a while. I'm sorry if the quality is not what you expect.**

**Please R&R.**

**Ja,**

**-Darkness of the Blue Moon**


End file.
